Discovering A Family
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: Olivia adopts Maria Recinos and discovers the love of a father. Spoilers for 911.


_**Maria Recinos:**_ "I had cousins, but no brothers or sisters. Do you have children, Olivia?"

_**Detective Olivia Benson: **_ "No."

_**Maria Recinos: **_ "Don't you like them?"

_**Detective Olivia Benson:**_ "I love them. I would love to have a child."

_**Maria Recinos:**_ "You wouldn't send her away, would you? Like my mother sent me?"

Donald Cragen had observed the scene with heartbreak concealed in his eyes. What many people did not know, even Olivia, was how he considered her his daughter. She had a rough life, and he did anything he could to brighten her day. Maria was found a month ago, and her case was promptly closed before she was turned over to ACS. That was the last he would hear of her, or so he thought until a grinning Olivia walked into his house, a sleeping Maria hoisted in her arms. He had made it clear from the day her mother had died that Olivia was always welcome, that his home was her home. Olivia went to her room and laid Maria down, tucking her in. She gave the young girl a soft kiss to the forehead before quietly closing the door and exiting. "I know you are behind me Don, so you might as well say boo," Olivia said as she entered the dining room and secured her gun in the safe. "Boo," he replied, earning a light giggle from Olivia as they sat down on the couch.

"Before you ask me what the hell, just hear me out. Maria's so called mom is facing charges, and her biological father is serving life in prison. Nobody else was willing to take her, so Kelsey Bauer from ACS called me. I just recently became certified as a foster parent, and she thought I would be the perfect fit for Maria."

"How did you find the time to get certified? I thought I worked you pretty hard," Don inquired, raising his eyebrows. Olivia replied, "When I stayed late, I completed the paperwork. I attended the classes on those extended lunch breaks. After I got custody of her, I then decided to take a week off. Are you mad at me?"

"How could I ever be mad at you? You are an amazing young woman," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She smiled up at him, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. "During my week long vacation, I had a lot of time on my hands, and I started thinking. They want me to adopt Maria, and she will need a grandpa. I would also be lying if I said that I did not need a father, and that I need you."

He was about to reply when they were interrupted by a loud scream. Maria was in the midst of a nightmare, and Don kissed his daughter's head. "Allow me," he said before going to check on Maria. He immediately went to the fearful child's bedside and ran his fingers through her hair. "Maria, it's grandpa. Go back to sleep," he gently cajoled, and Maria instantly fell back asleep. He caressed her cheek before exiting.

"I wish you were around when I was a child," Olivia tearfully said as he sat down, wrapping his arms around her. "I am here now sweetheart, and I got you."

Many weeks had passed since Olivia had announced her intention to adopt Maria. Her father was thoroughly spoiling her and Marian, and the pair could not be more happier. Today was Olivia's birthday, and little did she know, her dad had a huge surprise planned. Olivia had put any member of the NYPD on Maria's school pick-up list, and Elliot was tasked with picking the young girl up, keeping her overnight. Kathy had kindly agreed to let Elliot have the kids, and all the Stabler kids loved Maria. It all worked out perfectly. "Dad, I am going to go pick up Maria," Olivia said as she got up to walk out.

"Stop honey. Elliot's going to today. Kathy agreed to let him have the kids, and they are going to have a sleepover." Olivia smiled at her father as he gestured for her to follow him into his office. "Happy birthday honey," he said, and that's when she finally noticed Judge Petrovsky, Chief O'Reilly, and Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. "Dad," she questioned, gazing at the only father she has ever known.

"I could not exactly get you down to the courthouse without arousing suspicion, so I called them down here. There are two sets of paperwork. The first set of paperwork is for me to adopt you. The second set is for you to adopt Maria and change her name." Tears poured down Olivia's face. She took a moment to wipe them away before signing the first set of paperwork, the set that officially declared her a Cragen. She then signed the second set, and Maria Joy Recinos officially became Maria Olivia Cragen. She wrapped her arms around her father as Assistant District Attorney Cabot signed both sets of paperwork as a witness. Chief O'Reilly smiled as he waited for Olivia to disentangle from her father's embrace. He then handed Olivia her new gold shield and badge, a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations Detective Cragen. I wish you and your newfound family all the best," he said as he quickly made his leave. Judge Petrovsky and Assistant District Attorney Cabot followed soon after, needing to return to the courthouse to finish filing the adoption paperwork. They also promised to keep track of Maria's citizenship application, which should be easier because her parent and grandfather were both citizens and law enforcement officers in good standing.

Olivia and her father walked out shortly after arm in arm, huge grins on both their faces. Maria had an amazing mother and loving grandfather. Olivia finally had the loving father and beautiful daughter she always wanted.


End file.
